


lucky charm

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just Soft Seungjin, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Seungjin Deprived Phase, Time Skips, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin always leans his head on Seungmin’s shoulder but with a bro code as a barrier, until one night he doesn’t.Or,It’s more like snippets from their life timelines - on when they realized the uncommon feelings might grow.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

> when I said there is No Plot, I'm not lying (´ ∀ ` *)

"Oi, kiddo!"

Seungmin lifts his eyes from the forgotten storybook atop his lap and orbs meeting a boy with crescent eyes, looking at him with so much interest. Behind the boy’s torso, Seungmin can see an orange streak now horizontally lining the primal evening sky and they are beautifully luminous.

Seungmin shifts his gaze back.

Weird, as he finds the blinding smile with a pair of prominent dimples offered to him now is brighter than everything which his young heart subtly adoring.

Raising his right brow, Seungmin juts out his lips. "What do you mean by _kiddo?_ We’re both kids and we’re the same age."

The sweaty boy took his seat beside Seungmin on the bench with a small grin still not fading away. 

The whole kindergarten knows who Hwang Hyunjin is. Almost every day, this Boy Next Class will get so many rainbow lollipops and colorful heart origami under his desk. 

Hyunjin is famous and it’s not like Seungmin cares. He innocently thought that’s just the perks of having prominent dimples and bright smiles.

"What are you doing here?"

"I’m catching my breath. Do you see that chubby cheeks boy?" Seungmin looks at the swing that was being occupied by one of his loudest classmates, Han Jisung. He nodded. "He keeps chasing me, oh my god."

Seungmin chuckles silently. 

Jisung is just that hyper boy everyone loves and that includes Seungmin himself. The latter can be such a nuisance sometimes but he’s more likely an instant serotonin boost for every soul alive.

"Hey," Hyunjin taps gently on Seungmin’s left shoulder after seconds ticked by. Seungmin looks at him with an intrigued face and Hyunjin anxiously proceeds, "Can you lend me your shoulder? I’m exhausted."

If before Seungmin only raised one of his brows, now both are perching upon his temple, thinking.

"Okay. As long as-" Seungmin could see how the other boy beams with so much enthusiasm and without wasting any time, he scoots closer to his side and comfortably leans his head there. "-you wash your hair this morning," and Seungmin ended up muttering the rest of them quietly.

Hyunjin _heard_ that but as long as the secret of him not washing his hair for two days straight safely being buried in his vocal chord, he didn’t find any reason to not snuggle closer to the irresistibly inviting vanilla scent. 

* * *

Unexpectedly, their little fond dynamic doesn’t end on the outskirts of the playground in a peaceful neighborhood. It somehow reaches beyond the brown high school gate and the grey painted wall bricks - with Seungmin now _still_ with his unforgivably thick Biology reference book atop his lap, waiting for Hyunjin on one of the spectators’ benches.

"Seungmin, head up!"

With an ol’ skool rimmed glasses slightly sliding off his best friend’s nose bridge, Seungmin on reflex clumsily catches the Adidas Telster ball before glaring deathly at Hyunjin who’s still skidding his steps up from the bleachers.

"You really want to kill me that much?"

With a sly grin still tugs at the corner, Hyunjin plops down beside Seungmin. "Come on. It didn’t even touch your cranium."

"And that thanks to my fast hands, idiot. Hate to break this to you but I'm going to use my brain longer. I know we’re not on the same page but please respect my choice."

Hyunjin bursts out laughing after hearing Seungmin’s sarcasm hovering in the evening breeze. Of course for a fact, Hyunjin is the one who upholds the overly dramatic title here. And the world doesn’t prepare if the secret of Seungmin’s dramatic whining will unleash someday.

He’s damn well more dramatic than most of the soap operas presented in vintage television’s dark screen.

"I’m throwing the ball because you look like you have already landed your spaceship on Mars. What are you thinking?"

Seungmin shuts his eyes before a vacant field greets his peripheral vision. 

"I don’t know. Most of the thoughts are ridiculous anyway. Hyunjin,"

"What?"

"Do you ever think about how there’s a possibility of us not staying together after graduating? Not like I’ll miss you or anything just- you’re such a crybaby and I’m scared no one has enough sanity to deal with your antic." Seungmin is nothing near possessive or whatever you want to call him but the idea of not having Hyunjin by his side in his portrayed future frightens him. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes while his other hand busily twirls the black and white patterned ball. "It’s insanely impressive how you can put your concerns in such an insulting masquerade, and it is offhandedly directed to me? Phew."

Nibbling on his lips and trying to suppress his chuckles, Seungmin plainly fails anyway. He is glad that he doesn’t appear as scared as he actually is.

"Seungmin, I don't think you should worry yourself with God’s works. Fate is not always on our side but as long as the time stands, efforts can change its pattern, though."

_At least, that’s what I learned when I was five - approaching you at the playground._

"And as I’m nothing near as genius as you, I'll work the hardest and reassure you that I’ll slay the college entrance exam, okay? I just need your faith in me as my lucky charm."

Seungmin doesn't know why or how the soft reassurance rolling out Hyunjin’s tongue managed to put his heart at peace. Lucky charm... Hyunjin should know better his presence is Seungmin’s lucky charm in his entire life. "Okay."

The comfortable silence stretches as time ticks by and Hyunjin ends up leaning on Seungmin’s shoulder, with sweaty ebony fringes glued on his forehead but it’s not for too long until Seungmin pushes him away with all his strength he could muster.

"Yikes, go away from me silly! You’re gross." Seungmin scrunches his nose while palms are still in contact with Hyunjin’s sticky football jersey. 

Nothing will come to fruition with his noodle arms compared to Hyunjin’s athletic built but dead lord, Seungmin is more willing to run for five laps on the field track rather than letting those disgusting germs taint his uniform’s fabric.

"Seungminnie please, just this once. Promise!"

Seungmin knows his heart shouldn’t do any backflip when he locks his eyes with that pleading eyes of Hyunjin, _but this damn stupid heart never listens to me._

Hyunjin still has his right palm up in the air as if it will soften Seungmin’s heart and welcome those awaiting germs but surprisingly, somehow, it works. He finds his head nodding dejectedly with a long, heavy sigh that makes its way out from his lips.

"Just this once." He deadpans.

"Ha I know you adore me that much!"

The warmth that coating his neck to the top of his head when some soft strands of Hyunjin’s hair poking his cold cheeks makes him come up with a string of useless excuses in his mind. Or, Seungmin is just being defensive if he knows better.

_It’s because I like you that I don't want you to come to any closer, dimwit._

* * *

His childhood city remains the same. The scenery from atop the cheap-building rooftop is breathtaking and willingly, Seungmin inflates the comforting scent. The neon lights that wash the darkness of the city compliment the breezes that gently poking his cheeks. 

Seungmin wraps his own hands to warm himself as his knitted cardigan sways aimlessly obeying the flowing wind. 

It was Hyunjin idea to hang out here and Seungmin’s second nature to _always_ cave in when those sparkly eyes come into a display had made him comply, despite the rolling complaints from his side. 

"Seungminnie!"

The wooden table creaks under him as he turns around. Despite the twenty years overdue, the billed, dimpled smile on his direction is still the brightest he ever counter, still identical to the one at the playground back then. 

It makes Seungmin cheerily smile too.

In no time, Hyunjin settles beside him, legs crossing and knees come in contact with his. 

"How are the kids doing?"

"They’re great, as always."

Seungmin nudges Hyunjin’s side. "You’re bluffing."

"I'm not." Hyunjin whines. A visible pout spreads across his face. "I’m the one who's taking care of them, ok. I'm The Great Hwang Hyunjin if you forget."

Needless to say, this is how fate unwinding for them after eight years. 

Graduated from the same university, Hyunjin temporarily works as a soccer couch for their neighbourhood club and there is Seungmin, struggling to chase the deadline in between thousand syllables of manuscripts. 

"Dude, double bluffing." At that Hyunjin gasps, offended. He wants to fake his irritation more but he, particularly, doesn't want to miss the honey-dripping laughter from hitting his ears. “I'll just pretend I don't hear that and Seungmin-" he then scratches his nape awkwardly. "The kids got tournament tomorrow. Wanna join? If you're not busy with your upcoming book, I guess."

Seungmin quirks his brows. "Sure. But why so sudden? You never invite me, though.”

"Are you... mad?" Hyunjin’s breathy voice is almost inaudible.

Seungmin chuckles. Hyunjin’s face when he is frowning is so funny and... adorable. "Why should I? It's not like you don't have a solid reason for that."

"To be honest, I don't." Hyunjin then leans his head on Seungmin’s shoulder, mind trailing back on the familiar solace the vanilla perfume brings.

"So... care to enlighten me?" Seungmin asks softly, by all means trying to deflate the gradual tension. He's curious of course, but Seungmin isn't nosy enough to interrogate his best friend about it.

Hyunjin shakes his head, still unsure. "You know it's so stupid. I don't even know if I can tell you, I- ouch!" The taller guy half screaming.

Well, Hyunjin is annoyingly dramatic so no one can blame Seungmin when he pinches the former's rib.

"You're so violent bro, what the hell?" Hyunjin already withdraw his head. He never know Seungmin legendary pinching still stings.

"Because you keep playing push and pull with me, dumbass. Just tell me already."

Hyunjin nervously shifts his body and locks his eyes with Seungmin’s. The night scenery is captivating but that pair of brown orbs are ten times endearing.

"Ok fine. So, the reason I never ask you to watch the tournament is because I- can't bear to let you watch me being a disappointment if the kids lose."

Seungmin’s jaw goes lax as his mouth gapes. "Are you for real? Hyunjin no."

Hyunjin sighs. "Hyunjin yes." He doesn't have enough courage to gun his sight towards Seungmin’s piercing one. His newfound feelings, his resolves - they are all strange. But needless to say, Hyunjin isn't that clueless to pinpoint the unknowns.

He knows he likes Seungmin for some time now so the idea of Seungmin watching his kids lose isn’t something Hyunjin nicely favours. He will look like a whole loser. (He knows he's being extra again but can you judge him?)

Seungmin scoots closer to his best friend and he found his finger poking the puff out cheeks. "Stop pouting." Then he breathes. "I still don't understand why it's the reason but you shouldn’t feel that way. I know you’re The Coach Hwang Hyunjin so things will totally turn out fine."

"It's The Great Hwang Hyunjin, Minnie not The Coach, lord."

“Wow, you're unbelievable." Seungmin heaves out with no actual remorse in his voice. Instead, it appears as fondly.

Hyunjin giggles before sneaking his arms around Seungmin tiny waist and snuggles closer to the crooks between his friend's neck and shoulder. He feels how Seungmin tenses slightly at the sudden proximity but he couldn't care less.

The drab, brown hues of fall begin to make him bold tonight.

"Promise me you won’t feel disappointed if the kids lose tomorrow?"

Seungmin’s heart still beats abnormally fast against his ribcage yet he finds his finger carding through the silky, jet black hair. “On god, never Hyunjin. Who am I to do that? And if anything, I’m the most proud of you."

"And I thought my faith in you is your lucky charm? So there, you have it. You’ll always have it.” His erratic beating amplifies when there's flowing ardent running through his root as Seungmin plants a soft kiss on top of his head.

Hyunjin shifts his eyes from the wooden scratches to Seungmin's eyes. They're unreadable but they're bewitching. And just like waves crash the shore, that’s how a sudden cascade of emotions wash over Hyunjin.

"I love you."

Seungmin's eyes widen and Hyunjin finally realized what had blurted out from his mouth. "Wait, Minnie sorry. I don't intend to say that out loud oh my god I just got carried away with the fall sentiment? Yeah right. Eh, wait no I mean I truly love you for quite some time now but what I mean is- I- wait did I just confess twice? Seungmin listen-"

_Chup._

"Seung- Seungmin?" Hyunjin blinks, trying to wrap his own head from the after effect of the chaste kiss. 

"Can you calm down? I love you too." Seungmin beams before surging forward and kisses that pink lips, again.

Hyunjin leans forward before scooting closer to Seungmin, delicately cradling those dusty pink cheeks in his palms. "Are you for real?"

"Do I look like I'm pranking you or something?"

"No but- " If he knows confessing to his best friend would be this easier, Hyunjin will never waste his time.

His heart swells terribly when he seams his own lips with Seungmin's gentle one, this time he lets they linger longer than before. It feels likely surreal, and his butterfly-induced states makes everything blurry.

But when those hands carefully curl around his nape, Hyunjin knows everything is fine. Under the starry night, everything is going to be fine.

"You won't believe me if I tell you I like you since we’re seventeen." Seungmin says after moments, hands neatly intertwine with Hyunjin.

The taller beams and leans his head on that shoulder for the nth times tonight.

Seungmin always has that magnetic pull since they’re kids. It's indescribable on how he find an utter solace on Seungmin’s presence - the rightful place, the home he longs to come back to. 

"You aren’t special. I like you since we’re five."

Seungmin shrieks. "Liar."

"Oh and— I don't shampoo my hair back then, too."

"What? You’re disgusting. I should believe my gut.” Seungmin (fakes on) weeping. He can’t vividly rewind a sweaty five years old Hyunjin greeting him twenty years back, but still. “Can I revoke our boyfriends card?"

"There’s no card, baby. You still don't ask me out."

Seungmin snorts under the clouded moonlit. "I can’t believe I fall in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this ♡3♡ this isn’t my best work but well, gotta write something for my deprived seungjin heart haahaha
> 
> your kudos and comment are highly cherished :>


End file.
